Unsual circumstances
by Frozen Blossoms
Summary: -AU- Rin's parents were killed in an accident when she was very young, afterwards she spent ten years in an orphanage. She hates this life and wishes to move out once she's old enough. However things change when a sliver haired man arrives at the orphanage. Abruptly taking Rin without an explanation. Her life is about to change forever! will it be for the better?..
1. Chapter 1: It starts now

Has it really been ten years?

It feels like only yesterday. My parents were getting ready for an important business meeting. They promised they'd be home before 10 Pm; they always came home right when they said they'd be there. However; on that day, they never came home. I remember the phone ringing.., and the housekeeper bursting into tears. I later found out my parents were in a terrible accident. They both died at the scene. From what I was told, a drunk driver had crashed into them on the road.

I never did see the car again; I sometimes wonder what was done with it. It was probably horribly damaged. I didn't have any family members I could stay with, so I ended up in an Orphanage. The children were so noisy and rambunctious. Screaming, crying and sometimes laughing. I hated them, I still do. I was the youngest Child there yet, I found their behaviours highly immature. I honestly wished they'd get some sort of punishment for their actions. Though it never happened, we were all ignored; the only time the adults spoke to us was when food was ready or when it was time for bed.

They had absolutely no interest in caring for us. They only wanted their pay checks at the end of the week. "Easy money" ….that's what they'd call us. Back then I didn't understand, but now it makes me loath them even more.

As time went by children, one after the other, were adopted. They had such immense joy in their eyes when they left with their new parents. It was sickeningly sweet. How could you be happy replacing the people that gave birth, cherished and loved you with all their hearts?

I never understood.

I was almost adopted a few times, however I didn't cooperate, I hated the orphanage but I hated the thought of leaving my parents behind even more.

Children came and went, but I always remained. I was alone, but I was fine with that. I don't need anyone else, I really don't.

Even now, after ten years I'm still in this orphanage but it won't be for too much longer. Once I turn eighteen I have the right to leave and live on my own. It was only a year. I could handle one more year of torture.

"Rin! You better start dusting these filthy shelves or you won't get supper!" a crooked voice called from the other room. These workers were always so lazy. How they got hired was beyond me.

"Yes mam." I replied, closing a book I had been contently reading. It was nice while it lasted. I quickly entered the other room, meeting face to face with the woman whom had called me. Her gray hues were like daggers piercing into me.

"You're such a slacker" she hissed. "You're seventeen; you should have been adopted by now. You know it's too late right? Who in their right mind would adopt a teenager!" she grunted and huffed. With her round body and the sounds she was making, she reminded me of a potbellied Pig. Wait-no…that's rude of me. The pigs are much cuter than her.

"I know this well, miss. I plan on leaving once I turn eighteen. I'll be out of everyone's hair by then" I sighed, taking one of the dusters that were set in the room.

"Excuses, excuses. You won't get anywhere either way. My guess is that you'll be working the corners once you're out. This place is your only protection. You know nothing about the outside world.

"Hehehe" I couldn't help letting out a sneer, this woman was distasteful in more ways than one. She didn't know what the future held for me, I didn't even know. She could judge and curse all she wanted. I wouldn't listen.

"Oh, my!~ w-welcome.. We weren't expecting guests"

The voice of another worker's cheerful voice could be heard from down the hall. It was strange, we never got guests. Unless parents were coming to see the children. However as of now, there weren't any. Well, besides me. Obviously they'd want a very young child.

"Who could that be?" the potbellied woman questioned, hurriedly exiting the room. I debated following her, though I knew I'd be reprimanded for it later. I simply stood in the hall, trying to listen in.

Unfortunately I could only hear murmurs. I knew one thing for sure though, the visitor was a man. Extremely rare. I couldn't help wondering what he wanted.

Well, I guess it wasn't really any of my business. He'd be gone soon enough. Then the wicked witches would go back to shrieking at me for pointless things. Oh the joys of life.

"Rin, dear. Can you come out here for a moment…please?"

Okay, that was cringe worthy. Did miss potbelly just call me 'Dear' something was more than up?

"I don't know, these shelves are still pretty dirty, and you said if I didn't have them dusted in time I wouldn't eat tonight so…it's hard to say" I replied back in a voice louder than needed. Her face was probably priceless, she hated nothing more than to be embarrassed in front of strangers.

"Awe, now, now. Don't worry about that! Come here_"_

"Well, if you insist!" with that, I walked along the hall, towards the front room. Though I stopped dead in my tracks before fully entering. With the two workers stood a tall, slender, man. He gave of a weird feel but what was most surprising was his hair. It was extremely long…not to mention it was a grayish white. I had never seen anyone like him before. Was he real?

"Come in, this young man wants to meet you" potbelly cooed. It was more than creepy. I preferred her bitchiness compared to her fake friendliness.

I walked in, standing close to the front desk. I was able to see the strangers face up close now; I was a bit alarmed to see his eyes were a goldish color. Were those natural?...no…they had to be coloured contacts. That was a huge trend nowadays right?

"So… this is the girl" the man spoke in an emotionless voice. His hues locked with mine causing me to feel a bit nervous. I wanted to turn away, but something held my gaze. It was unexplainable.

"Yes, sadly she's the only child left. We understand that she's not what you're looking for. We've recently been told that six more children shall be arriving here in the next couple weeks. If you'd like you can check in again later"

The stranger slowly turned his head to look at the other. He didn't seem like he was in a very good mood. "It's unprofessional to assume such things. You have no clue what I'm interested in."

Potbelly gulped before bowing in an apologetic way. "I-I'm deeply sorry, you're right"

"Then, I'll be taking this girl now" I had no idea what the hell was going on. All I knew was that I was suddenly being dragged towards the door by a man I had only met two minutes ago.

"Wait! You can't do that, it takes some time before you can bring the child home with you. You have to deal with tons of paperwork and whatnot. You're being far too hasty." For once I agreed with her. I did not like this one bit. I didn't even know this man's name, and yet he's trying to take me to who knows where?

This was far too sketchy for my liking.

"I believe I said I'd be taking her, I'll do whatever paperwork needs to be done _later_"

"But-"

"Goodbye"

Was this seriously happening to me?

**End of chapter one!**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Should I continue?**

**If so, then let me know. I'd honestly only continue posting chapters for YOU**

**The readers. **

**OH YEAH, thanks for reading.**

**It means a lot. :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Demons

Thinking it over; I suppose getting into this man's car. Wasn't the smartest idea, but it was too late now. There I was, sitting in the passenger's seat next to him. He hadn't said anything to me besides stating his name. 'Sesshomaru' what a weird name. Who am I to judge though? _Rin_ wasn't a very unique name. Perhaps weird names were better.

I slowly shifted my gaze from the window, to him. He was so concentrated; his eyes never left the road for a second. It was impressive. However the silence was a bit unnerving. I was so used to screaming children or yapping adults…..soundlessness was unsettling for me.

"So…where are you taking me?" I asked, furrowing my brows. He had yet to actually explain himself. Hopefully he wasn't going to murder me. That wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

"I thought that would be obvious" he spoke emotionlessly. "We're headed to my home"

"Oh" I replied, leaning back in my seat. Something told me he wasn't very fond of chatting. I doubted I'd get an answer better than that. After a while of endless driving, Sesshomaru Parked in front of a large house. Not only was it big, it had an old Japanese style to it. It was beautiful. It must have been expensive too; my guess was that this man had butt loads of money. Lucky guy.

"You can get out"

I jumped as he suddenly spoke; I wasn't used to this guy talking. Seemed kind of rare. "R-Right"

I could feel the warm sunlight hit my skin as I exited the vehicle. Summer was approaching quickly. The sound of cicadas could be heard close by. It made me feel a bit _nostalgic. When I lived with my parents, I could always hear the cry of Cicadas by my bedroom window. It was a good memory. _

_"This way" the white haired man spoke. Gesturing for me to follow him. I hesitated but followed him towards the door. He unlocked it and then we entered. _

_"Wow" the inside was beautiful, just like the outside; the inside had an old Japanese style to it. Frankly I loved it, but then... I've always loved old styled houses and places. I must have been born in the wrong time. _

_"LORD SESSHOMARU, welcome home. Where did you go?! you left me behind again! that's so hurtful" A loud, very irritating voice, echoed, followed by the sound of small feet running along the wooden floors. I was a bit surprised that someone else was here; Sesshomaru seemed like someone who'd live alone. I guess I misjudged him. _

_"Jaken, stop running and quiet down. You're being an annoyance" the emotionless man, sighed. Instantly the footsteps became much slower. "My Apologies milord, I was just worried. You didn't say anything before leaving" with that, the other entered the room. I was pretty curious to see who this person was. _

_"My, it smells like human in here….how unpleasant I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Whoever this other resident of the house was. He wasn't human that was for sure. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY IS A HUMAN HERE?"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOUR FROG-PET THING IS BROKEN!"_

_"I AM NOT A FROG NOR A PET, HOW DARE YOU!"_

_"WHY IS IT TALKING?" _

_"Enough of that" _Sesshomaru's voice cut in. From the expression on his face, he wasn't happy. I wasn't either, why did he have some weird, deformed talking animal in his house!

I was seriously freaking out.

"Milord. Why? who is this girl!...do you know how dangerous it is to bring a human here?" the green creature nagged.

"Jaken, this girl shall be living with us from now on"

Wait, what?

He didn't say anything about me living with him. Though I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. I mean. He _did_ take me from an orphanage.

"Excuse me for saying this but, YOU'RE CRAZY. Why would you do something like this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, now calm yourself before you worsen my mood"

The thingy, instantly stopped talking but glared daggers at me. God….he's so ugly.

"Can I have an explanation at least?" I asked, staring at the tall man.

A small smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. It was the first sign of emotion I'd seen from him. "What would you like to know?"

"Well" I began "For starters, what's that thing?" I pointed towards 'Jaken' "And why did you bring me here? I don't understand"

"That 'Thing' is Jaken, he's somewhat of a servant to me, and you're clearly confused about his appearance. So I'll explain. He's a demon."

A demon! You're kidding me right?

"A….demon?"

"Is there something you don't understand?"

"D-Demons aren't real, it's illogical"

"Is that so?" He paused, raising a brow at me.

"Y-Yeah, they're only in books and in fake TV shows!"

"That's what you think?" he gently grabbed my chin, lifting it so I was looking directly into his golden eyes. "Then you won't believe that; I too am a demon"

He's nuts, I was kidnapped by a psychopath that thinks he's a demon. Now I understand why he brought me here, he's going to sacrifice me to Satan. Lovely. I never pictured my death like this!

"Uh, okay" I pulled my face away from his grasp. "I'm just gonna go home. It was nice visiting with you!"

**BAM.**

Within seconds the door was slammed. This man was really quick.

"You won't be leaving, so why not make yourself comfortable?" I could tell he was getting angry. Making a crazy person angry wasn't a good thing.

"Uh..Okay, okay but uhm…you still haven't told me why you've brought me here"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to face me. "I've been meaning to find someone who could care for this house. You seemed like someone worth using" Did he just say he wanted me to be his maid?

I wouldn't be doing that, nope!

I cleaned up enough while in the orphanage. I wasn't going to dust anymore shelves!

"Why don't you make HIM do it?" I frowned, gesturing towards Jaken.

"I DO, take care of the house Milord am I not good enough?"

"You're not"

"SO CRUEL"

"You can't keep me here" I glared "I could call the police on you. This is kidnapping, if you don't let me leave, you'll regret it!

"Where will you go, back to that dirty Orphanage?"

"Yeah, I only have to stay there one more year and then I'll be able to do what I want!"

"You're better off here and besides. I won't allow you to leave."

"You can find another housekeeper or whatever it is you want, I'm not interested"

"If you were to stay here, you'd be able to go to school"

"Huh?"

"You were homeschooled once you went to live at the Orphanage correct?"

How the hell would he know that?

Not all orphanages homeschool children.

"Well, yeah…"

"There's a school nearby you could attend, perhaps you'd make a _friend_"

It was odd that he wanted me to stay so badly, he'd be able to get a housekeeper no problem. He was attractive so it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone who was interested. I mean, they'd leave after hearing the whole demon story, but that was his problem.

"Milord, you don't need such a rude human roaming around in here. She'd stink up everything." Jaken interrupted. Giving me a cocky look. Little bastard.

"I do NOT stink!"

"Yes, you do. Humans always smell terrible. It's for that best that you leave!"

"Oh yeah, well you're hideous, you deformed frog!"

"I AM A DEMON"

"You know what?" A smile slowly crept a long my face.

"I _will_ stay, thank you Sesshomaru for inviting me"

"WHAT, YOU LITTLE WENCH"

Sure, this was completely insane, however I couldn't stand that creatures attitude. I'd stay just to mess with him. I could always escape during the night if things get too weird.

"Glad to hear that you'll be staying with us"

**Chapter END, I'll update soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. That means a lot to me. There IS more to Sesshy wanting Rin to stay. You'll find out in the near futureeeee haha. **


	3. Chapter 3: Kimono

If this was any other circumstance, I'd feel lucky living in a house like this. However hearing Jakens ranting for the last two days. Has been driving me up the wall. Not to mention I hadn't seen the owner of the estate since the day I came. Leaving was sounding better and better; though it was impossible to sneak out. Jaken's watchful eyes were on me _all_ day long. He bossed me around like he was king of the world!

"Circular motions, CIRCULAR. Your technique is horrible. Humans can't do anything properly" He spat.

"If my technique is so bad then why don't you do it? oh wait, Sesshomaru fired you from this job. He obviously thinks I'm more suitable. So why don't'ya leave me _alone_" his face paled as he heard my comment but soon afterwards became enraged.

"You have some NERVE to speak to me that way. I've lived many years longer than you. Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders?"

"Yeah, but I don't have respect for adults whatsoever, so stop pestering me _old man_" I smirked, whipping him with the rag I was using to scrub the floor.

"OWW You little BRAT, take _THIS._

_**SPLASH**_

Suddenly, within the blink of an eye Jaken had managed to dump the bucket of dirty water all over me.

"EW….GROSS" I shivered. He was going to pay for that. How disgusting.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, now you're even more dirty than you were before"

"T-T-T-That was low" I spoke through chattered teeth.

"Never underestimate a demon; you have no idea what I'm capable of"

"What's going on here?"

My head snapped back hearing the familiar voice. Sesshomaru had finally shown himself. The look on his face was pure distaste.

"M-Milord, I can explain all this. You see, this HUMAN-"

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuse"

"B-But-Milord I"

"Rin, why are you soaked?"

I could hear Jaken gulp, I couldn't help letting a sly smile appear on my face.

"Jaken dumped the bucket of water on me. I was just trying to clean"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru's hues shifted over to Jaken, whom was backing away slowly. "Jaken, clean up this mess, properly_"_

"Y-Yes milord, right away"

"And Rin…go bathe"

"Okay, but what about my clothes?" everything was soaked. Including my underwear…I really didn't want anyone seeing _them…._

"Jaken will wash them. This is his doing after all"

"But…oh alright…_wretched woman."_

"Uh uhm." Ew, I didn't want Jaken touching them; but I couldn't just outright say that"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No..I just….would it be alright if I washed them? I really don't mind"

Sesshomaru gave me a questioning look, but nodded. "If that's what makes you comfortable, I'll have Jaken leave you some fresh clothes in the meantime"

"Thank you"

Phew, thank goodness, I didn't need that toad seeing anything personal of mine. Getting his tiny little, bumpy hands all over them.

"Now, I don't want any more problems. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Yes milord"

With that, Sesshomaru left the room, going back to whatever it was he was doing.

"This is all your fault!"

Jaken Snarled, turning to face me.

"My fault? I didn't do anything, you little TOAD"

"Why YOU!"

"I said no more problems"

"EEK, SORRY MILORD"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warm water felt good on my cold, dirty feeling body. Not to mention the scent of the soap was relaxing. What was it, lavender? I wouldn't have thought they'd have scented soaps and such in a house with only men. Maybe they got it as a gift and decided not to waste it. Either way I wasn't going to complain about it. It was at times like these I felt I could get used to living here. In the Orphanage they didn't have actual bathtubs. Just a bunch of showers and miniature, plastic tubs for the infants.

"Here you go you little brat, fresh clothes and a towel. You're lucky Sesshomaru asked me to do this"

Without warning, the little, green, monstrosity entered the washroom. I instantly felt my face heat up. Talk about lack of privacy.

"J-Jaken…."

The demon gave me a questioning look. "What is it? not good enough for you?"

"No…that stuffs fine thanks, but GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK" I shrieked, sinking lower into the water.

"My, are you self-conscious or something?"

"UGHHHHH, NO. JUST LEAVE. OUT-OUT-OUT" without realizing it, I began throwing bottles and other things that sat on the sides of the tub, plenty of them hit him in the face.

"Owowowowow, okay, okay I'm leaving!"

**SLAM**

While fleeing from my wrath, the little thing was considerate enough to close the door. How nice of him.

After that fiasco, I got out, dried myself and prepared to get changed. I lifted the fabric to see what I was given. To my excitement, it was a kimono. The simplicity of it was nice. Not to mention the color was orange. My favourite color!

I quickly put it on, admiring myself in the large mirror. "It's so pretty" …Wait…why did they have a _girls_ Kimono? to my knowledge, there wasn't any other female living here. It didn't make sense that they'd have this, unless. …_unless._ Sesshomaru was a cross dresser?

The thought of the man in a girly, Kimono made me cringe I roughly shook my head, trying to remove the vision from my mind. No, it was too small to be his and… he didn't seem like the type to do stuff like that.

It wasn't Jaken's it was too big for him and he'd never pull of the color. Then whose was it?

After a few more minutes of admiration, I exited only to bump into something or more like, _someone._ "S-Sorry" I stuttered, staring up at the demon.

"Its fine, I see it fits you" Sesshomaru's hues were focused on the Kimono. Had he chosen it out?

"Oh yeah, it's a perfect fit. Thank you for lending it to me"

"Lending?...I suppose Jaken didn't tell you. This belongs to you"

"M-Me?" I gawked at him for a moment. He bought me something?

That was completely unnecessary, why would he do something like that?

"I-I-I can't accept this. I don't deserve such generosity"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. Was he amused? "You say that, however you're wearing it, if you plan on returning it, you must give it to me now"

Like, right now, right this second?

No, was he teasing me?

Was this guy capable of teasing people?

"Ah…."

"I see, so you _do_ want it, take care of it" he chuckled before walking off. Leaving me alone in the hall, and confused.

I think I've just witnessed another side to this _demon_.

Yes, I've accepted the fact that I'm living with demons. They exist. I spent hours hour's trying to figure out what Jaken was. I couldn't come up with any other explanation besides him being a demon. If he was a demon. Sesshomaru must have been one too.

I'd just have to get used to this new life.

**Chapter end. Hope you enjoyed. There will be more chapters to come. Thanks for the reviews, again xD. You guys rock!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Kagura's visit

"Why can't you just use a circular motion? the plates won't be fully cleaned with the way you're doing it"

"Jaken, how many times do I have to tell you, to leave me _alone?" _ I'd been here about a week and Jaken was still on my case. Sesshomaru complimented my cleaning abilities, the little green demon must have been jealous.

"I'm just trying to teach you the correct way of doing this. I'm being kind. Yet you can't seem to understand that"

I let a groan escape my lips before placing a cup back into the soapy water. Irritation rising in me. "You're just mad because I'm a human, you know what? You're RACIST"

Jaken gasped dramatically "Racist, how am I-"

**CRASH**

Without warning, shattering glass could be heard from the other room. It nearly gave me a heart attack. Though Jaken seemed unfazed. "My, she's as noisy as ever, why can't she simply knock" he sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"What.. was that?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, where are you?" a female voice called out. "Don't hide from me, darling"

Someone was visiting Sesshomaru? not to mention she was a woman, who could this person be?

"Ugh, she's more intolerable than you. Rin it would be in your best interest to hide in the pantry." He rubbed his temples irritably before shoving me into _said_ pantry.

"Ow, I hissed. Feeling the sharp pain of hitting my back against the shelf. "What was that for you green freak!?"

"If she sees another female here, not to mention a _human_ female, things aren't going to be good. So stay in there and shut up"

I huffed, slowly sitting myself on the floor. What was the big deal? was this lady super important or something? I was guessing she was some sort of demon. Seeing as how she smashed through the house; like it was nothing.

Hopefully she'd leave soon, so I could come out. It was so musky and humid in here.

"_Jaken, where is he? I've come for a visit and this how he acts!?" _

"_Milady, I'm sorry but milord is very busy. You know him, he's always working. Perhaps coming another time would be best?"_

"_NO, I came all this way. I expect to see him. I won't leave until then"_

"_B-But, Milady, you'd just be wasting your time" _

Something told me I was going to be in here for a while…

"_I'm wasting my time? He's the one wasting MY time. Why can't he come down?"_

"_I-I…..I'll go speak with him, please excuse me" _

"_Good and be quick"_

She was hot tempered, that's all I could say. Why was Sesshomaru avoiding her? surely he could take a break to see her. At least for a few minutes.

"That cold man, always ignoring me" I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. She was obviously in the kitchen. Now I had to be really quiet.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she sighed. I almost felt bad for her. From the tone in her voice she genuinely sounded sad.

"Well if he's going to be that way, I'll just eat all his food…takes that HAH!" now she sounded worked up. This woman seemed pretty interesting.

"Hm, let's start off with what's in the pantry."

The pantry? oh crap. This wasn't looking good for me.

I watched with dread as the door handle began to shake, it just _had_ to be the pantry she wanted to search though. "Damn; it's locked, guess I have no choice"

**BAM**

Within seconds her fist broke through the door, I unfortunately let out a scream. Causing her to scream as well.

"W-W-What!?...someone's in here?" the woman exclaimed, breaking apart the rest of the door.

I, at this point was cowering in the corner, praying that I wouldn't be brutally murdered by her.

"Y-Y-Yes, sorry." I stuttered, staring up at her. I could finally see what she looked like. Shiny black hair tied back in an elegant bun. Flawless skin and crimson eyes. She was gorgeous. I felt rather plain compared to her.

"Eh…your scent….you're a-you're a-A HUMAN" she gasped, jumping back.

"Y-Y-Yes…I'm so sorry!" I wasn't sure why I was apologizing, maybe it was just reflex?

The woman remained silent for a moment, though her eyes continued to stare at me. "Hm…why would a human be here? Sesshomaru isn't particularly fond of them"

"I…" I paused clearing my throat "I'm working here…as a cleaner I think?"

"You think?"

In all honesty, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. Should I have lied and made up some weird excuse, like I got lost or something?

"Milady, is everything alright I heard a-oh no…." Jaken had perfect timing; he'd make up some reasonable answer for all this. Wasn't that like, his job?

"Care to explain?" the woman frowned, turning to face the Toadish demon.

"Uhm…you see. This girl was homeless…on the streets….digging though trash just to survive. Milord took pity on her…so he brought her here. She's been helping out around the estate. She's…hm what's the word?…oh YES. A slave"

How humiliating…digging through trash?

Homeless?

Was that the best he could come up with? Why didn't he just tell her the truth?

It would have saved me the embarrassment.

"AWE. You poor little thing!" Suddenly I was wrapped in the other woman's arms, her grasp tightening and tightening. "Sesshomaru is so kind, saving this poor street rat. Honey, what's your name. I'm Kagura."

"I'm, Rin…nice to meet you…Kagura!"

"Call me aunty Kagura!"

"Aunty Ka-ugh-"

"Milady, you may want to release Rin, her face is turning blue"

Thankfully she let me go; I was once again able to breathe air. I wasn't expecting her to be like this. I thought she'd be more….mean? maybe I thought that because Jaken made such a big deal out of her being here.

"What is with all this noise? Kagura, hasn't Jaken told you to leave?" The white haired demon finally made his appearance. Now eyes were all on him. Although he seemed completely aloof.

"Sesshomaru! why didn't you tell me you saved a human girl from the streets? she's so adorable, you pedophile!" Kagura whined, shaking him by his collar.

"From the streets?" his golden eyes slowly shifted over to Jaken, who flinched once noticing it.

"Yes, your servant told me the whole story. Don't you think you should tell your fiancé these things? She's just a human girl I know, but she's still a girl. As your fiancé I don't like you living with other females. It's not fair"

He had a fiancé? who would have thought?

Though he was handsome, and wasn't a bad guy, so I suppose it wasn't that surprising. Though if she was the person he was going to marry, why was he so distant towards her?

"Kagura, I do what I please; if you have a problem with it you are free to leave at any time." Sesshomaru stated, giving her a rather cold look.

The female demons face sunk. She shuffled back so that she was closer to Jaken and me. "You're so terrible. Why a human anyway? If it was a cleaner you needed, there are plenty of demons who would take the job in a heartbeat."

"I don't need a cleaner"

Didn't need a cleaner?

THEN WHY WAS I HERE?

That didn't make any sense at all.

"Huh, then why-"

"That was more or less an excuse; I have my own reasons for keeping her here. There's no use for you to pry into anything."

Now I wanted to know too, if it was about me I should have the right to know!

Out of all the humans in the world, why was it ME who had to deal with demons, and craziness?

"Wait so-"Kagura's face paled. "YOU REALLY ARE A PEDOPHILE….how revolting"

"Milord! say it isn't so!" Jaken sobbed.

"You're both idiots"

I couldn't agree more. For demons…they weren't all that frightening.

"So you came here for a reason, correct? what is it you want?"

"Oh that! Ya'know? I completely forget" The woman chuckled. "I guess it wasn't important. Anyhow, I must be off. I'm a very busy person; I'll talk to you later darling. Oh and Rin. It was nice meeting you. I hope we get to chat again in the near future. Stay away from Sesshomaru, he's a dirty old man!" with that, Kagura crashed through the wall.. _again_. Her cheerful laughter could be heard in the distance.

"Well….that was interesting." I giggled.

"More like annoying. I don't know how you can stand her milord!"

"Jaken, start fixing the walls" Sesshomaru sighed, getting ready to leave the room.

"Wait-uhm….you said…there was a reason I was here. You said you didn't need a cleaner so-uh….."

"All will be explained in time, now go rest Rin. You start your first day of classes tomorrow."

"But….okay"

'In time' why couldn't I know now? I would have pressed on about it but something stopped me from doing so. Maybe I was afraid to find out?

Who knows?

**CHAPTER END.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**I shall update soon.**

**I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5: School

"Milord, I'm shocked you'd keep a promise with a dying human. That's very noble of you. However why did it take you ten years to bring her here?" Jaken asked. Taking a sip from his tea cup. After days of the toads constant begging. The dog demon finally gave in and explained the situation regarding Rin.

"Think about it. Wouldn't it have looked strange for an unmarried man to, out of the blue; adopt a seven year old girl? Waiting until now was the ideal option"

"I suppose that's true, but. After all this time, you could have just forgotten about that silly little promise. Besides. Once Naraku hears about you living with a human girl. Things wont be good"

A smirk slowly appeared on the man's handsome face. "I could care less. Naraku doesn't have as much power as he thinks. Being only a half demon."

"I can't disagree with you, Milord. Though we should be more cautious …something could happen to Rin"

"Jaken, when was it, that you started caring about her wellbeing?"

"I uh-I don't" he trailed off "It would just be on my conscience if she was hurt"

"She'll be fine, it's easy to keep an eye on her"

"If you say so. Speaking of Rin, she'll be late for class if she continues to sleep. Shall I wake her milord?"

"Yes, go ahead"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bam, bam, bam. **

"Rin, wake up, right this instant"

Ugh, I never asked for a wakeup call, couldn't that jerk let me sleep in for a few more minutes?

"No one's home, come again later"

"Damn human, you'll be late for class"

Class?...CLASS!

How could I forget? I was going to a real school for the first time in years!

Jumping from my bed, I rushed to my closet, pulling out the uniform I received the other day. It didn't take long to put on. Afterwards I brushed my hair a bit before exiting my room.

Jaken stood there, eyes wide. "My, you got ready pretty quick. I've only been standing here for a good four minutes.

"Yeah, well. Back in the orphanage you had to be ready at a certain time of the day. If you weren't you'd miss a meal. This is nothing to me now"

The toad looked at me questioningly; but afterwards shrugged. "Harsh conditions make people harsh. That explains you"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I would've smacked you one!" actually. I was too tired and lazy to do it. Let's just say I didn't get enough sleep!

"Whatever, anyways, hurry up and eat some breakfast. Sesshomaru will be driving you to the school. you better be grateful!"

Wait, it wasn't that far…he really didn't have to do that. I'd tell him as soon as I saw him. The last car ride with him was awkward.

I raced down the staircase, towards the kitchen. Hopefully everything was still warm. I wouldn't be surprised if Jaken made everything hours ago in advance. Jerk.

Entering the kitchen, I was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting at the table. He _never_ ate in there. He was always in his study.

The demon looked so mature, just sitting there; reading a paper. "Go ahead and eat. We'll be leaving in a few minutes" he muttered, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Oh uhm" I shifted on my feet. "You don't have to drive me, it's only up the road. But thank you for thinking of me."

He slowly turned his head to look at me. Before placing the newspaper down on the table. "Frankly speaking, you have no choice. It's not safe for a tiny girl to walk alone"

Tiny? Hmph I was NOT tiny. I had no idea where he got that idea. Plus I could defend myself just fine. He was underestimating me. I didn't like it one bit.

"You're worrying too much. Honestly I'll be fine."

"Even so, you still don't have a choice."

"But-"

"Anything else?"

"…."

I didn't want to argue with this guy. He was a _demon_ for heaven's sake. Wouldn't be smart to piss him off. I'd just bite my tongue for now.

"I understand"

After eating, we left. Jaken was In charge of watching the house until Sesshomaru came back. He took this job very seriously for some reason. The car ride, like before was Awkward. Sesshomaru didn't say anything besides that he'd also be picking me up. I wasn't at all surprised by that. After about ten minutes we were there. It was huge! I instantly felt nervous. How was I supposed to find my way through the building? It was a maze!

"You look pale"

"Uhm, must be the lighting. Anyway, thank you for driving me. See'ya later" I got out before he could even reply. He didn't need to know I was nervous. That would be so embarrassing.

I watched for a moment as he drove away then I headed to the door. Though as I walked, someone caught my attention. He was a guy carrying a stack of books. Doing his best to keep them from falling. He wobbled and stumbled all over the place. It was nerve wrecking to watch. 'C'mon, you can do it. The doors right there. You've come this far' I thought, watching the poor display. Just as he was inches away from the door. He tripped…smashing his face against the pavement. "OW" he groaned.

I ran over to him, hoping his face wasn't a bloody mess. "A-Are you alright? Here I'll help you carry these books" his face was still against the ground so I couldn't tell if he was hurt or not.

"Ugh, I really thought I could carry them all too" he sounded really dejected.

"Uhm. You made it pretty far. If it were me, I would've dropped them as soon as I started walking."

"What, really?" he finally sat up, then looked in my direction. Thankfully, aside from some redness, his face was fine. He was a rather attractive boy. Brown eyes, dark hair. A tanned complexion. He was probably popular in class….or maybe he was a cute nerd? One of the two.

"Yeah, my coordination isn't very good. I can be clumsy a lot"

He chuckled before standing up. "It's cute when girls are clumsy, not so much guys"

I grabbed a bundle of books before also standing. "That's not really true. I thought you looked cute when you were stumbling around"

"Y-You saw that?" his face began to redden even more, though I doubted it was from the fall. "Yeah. It was kinda hard to miss. By the way, I'm Rin. I'm new here"

"Ah, a newbie? We don't get many of them. I'm Kohaku nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but-ah"

I shook my head, letting out a small laugh. I already liked this guy. If the people were as nice as him. Then I'd be fine.

"So, where are these books headed?"

"Oh right, they're for my homeroom class. I was asked to get them"

"I see, please lead the way Kohaku"

He grinned a goofy grin before entering the school. I followed close behind him.

"So, which home room are you in?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Uhm. 1B I think"

"Ah, great! That's my homeroom, so you won't have to leave once we get there.

"That's a coincidence"

"Heh yeah, must've been fate for us to meet like this"

Maybe it really was fate. Almost everything happens for a reason. Or so I've been told.

"And here we are" we stopped in front of a large closed door. The nervous feeling once again came over me. The last time I had ever been in a school was back in elementary. This was a huge step from studying books in the orphanarium

"You alright?" Kohaku asked, he looked rather concerned. "Oh yea, I'm fine. Just been awhile since I've done this."

"That's understandable; don't worry too much everyone's really nice. I'll also watch out for ya." Kohaku really _was_ a nice guy. He was nothing like the rowdy boys I grew up with. He was peaceful and friendly.

"Thanks. I feel, a little less nervous"

The whole day seemed to fly by quickly. I was seated between Kohaku and this beautiful, but quiet girl named Kanna. She was someone I'd be able to get along with fairly well. Perhaps we'd even become friends. Now that would be nice. To have a female friend. All I know is that I'll enjoy coming to this place. It'll feel like I'm a normal person despite living with a couple demons, but hey what can ya do?

**Chapter end!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**That really means a lot. It motivates me to continue with this story **

**I'll update soon. **


End file.
